drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1997
1997 (MCMXCVII), fue un año común comenzado en miércoles según el calendario gregoriano. Acontecimientos Enero *3 de enero: en España, el ciclista Miguel Indurain anuncia el punto final de su carrera. *5 de enero: los rusos anuncian su repliegue de Chechenia. *7 de enero: en Argel, un coche bomba causa 13 muertos. *8 de enero: en Madrid (España), ETA asesina al teniente coronel Jesús Cuesta tras anunciar Herri Batasuna «un futuro de sufrimiento». *9 de enero: la compañía automovilística General Motors acuerda retirar la demanda contra la empresa alemana Volkswagen. *13 de enero: un total de 102 países en vías de desarrollo, miembros del Grupo de los 77 y China comienzan una reunión de tres días en Costa Rica. *14 de enero: José María Gil-Robles es elegido presidente del Parlamento Europeo. *17 de enero: en toda España Decenas de miles de personas se manifiestan para pedir la libertad de Cosme Delclaux y Ortega Lara, secuestrados por la banda terrorista ETA. *18 de enero: en Ruanda son asesinados tres cooperantes españoles de la ONG Médicos del Mundo: Luis Valtueña, Flors Sirera y Manuel Madrazo. Febrero *2 de febrero: en Estados Unidos se inaugura la Cumbre del Microcrédito, un movimiento internacional destinado a conceder pequeñas ayudas económicas a los 100 millones de familias más pobres del mundo para que los dediquen a actividades productivas concretas. *4 de febrero: Los gobiernos de Estados Unidos, Francia y Reino Unido deciden crear un fondo para compensar a las víctimas del holocausto, cuya base parte con 68 millones de dólares en lingotes. *5 de febrero: **En EE. UU., las firmas bursátiles Morgan Stanley y Dean Witter anuncian su fusión con la que formarán la mayor sociedad de valores de Wall Street, con unos fondos de 270.000 millones de dólares. **en Ecuador, el congreso —por pedido de movimientos sociales y la ciudadanía—, destituye al abogado y cantante Abdalá Bucaram de su cargo de presidente, aduciendo «incapacidad mental para gobernar» y nombra presidente interino a Fabián Alarcón (presidente del Congreso). Bucaram no acepta lo dictaminado por el congreso y la vicepresidenta Rosalía Arteaga, asume las funciones de presidenta. *7 de febrero: Estados Unidos veta el borrador de una resolución del Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU elaborado por la UE contra los planes israelíes de construir un barrio judío en Jerusalén oriental. *10 de febrero: en Madrid ETA asesina al magistrado del Tribunal Supremo, Rafael Martínez, y en Granada al peluquero civil de la base militar de Armilla, Domingo Puente Marín. *11 de febrero: **El ex presidente del Congreso ecuatoriano, Fabián Alarcón, se convierte en jefe del Estado de Ecuador hasta agosto de 1998 por decisión del Parlamento. **Se reúnen el Gobierno peruano y los miembros de un comando armado del Movimiento Revolucionario Túpac Amaru (MRTA). **en Tolosa (Guipúzcoa) el industrial Francisco Arratibel Fuentes, de 44 años, es asesinado por ETA. *13 de febrero: el Congreso español aprueba el proyecto de ley de Liberalización de las Telecomunicaciones y fija las condiciones del segundo operador de telefonía en España (Retevisión). *15 de febrero: sesenta y siete países firman un acuerdo histórico en Ginebra para liberalizar el mercado de las telecomunicaciones en el marco de la Organización Mundial del Comercio. *17 de febrero: Modesto Rico Pasarín, un policía judicial de 33 años, muere asesinado por la banda terrorista ETA mediante una bomba colocada debajo del asiento de su coche. *20 de febrero: Kim Novak recibe en el Festival de Berlín el Oso de Oro por toda su carrera cinematográfica. *21 de febrero **Comienza el despliegue de boinas azules de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas en Guatemala para verificar la desmovilización de la guerrilla. **El Fondo Internacional de Desarrollo Agrícola, compuesto por 160 países miembros, acuerda una refinanciación por un total de 485 millones de dólares para el siguientes trienio. *23 de febrero: Científicos escoceses anuncian que han logrado una oveja clónica llamada Dolly Marzo *6 de marzo: en Quito se inaugura el Estadio de Liga Deportiva Universitaria. *11 de marzo: una explosión en una planta de recesos de desechos nucleares en Japón expone a 35 trabajadores a radiación de bajo nivel en el peor accidente nuclear en la historia de Japón. *17 de marzo: se lanza CNN en español y su sede se encuentra ubicada en Atlanta. *17 de marzo. estreno de Toonami, la serie animada de Cartoon Network. *22 de marzo: en Polonia, el Parlamento aprueba por mayoría la primera Constitución democrática desde que el país inició su proceso de transformaciones políticas y económicas hace siete años. *23 de marzo **Miles de manifestantes, convocados por la organización Gesto por la Paz, piden en San Sebastián (España) el final de la violencia de ETA y la liberación del funcionario de prisiones José Antonio Ortega Lara (431 días secuestrado) y el empresario Cosme Delclaux (132 días). **El poeta asturiano Ángel González ingresa en la Real Academia de la Lengua Española con el discurso «Las otras soledades de Antonio Machado», para ocupar el Sillón P, desierto tras la muerte de antropólogo e historiador Julio Caro Baroja. *27 de marzo: Japón reconoce oficialmente a la etnia Ainu como aborígenes autóctonos de Hokkaido.Geografía e historia-Japón. Enciclopedia Universal Ilustrada Europeo Americana. Suplemento actualizador 1997-1998. Madrid, Espasa Calpe, 1999. ISBN 84-239-4368-2 *28 de marzo: en el mar Adriático mueren 80 refugiados albaneses al chocar el barco en que viajaban con un carguero italiano. *31 de marzo: Uharte-Arakil, Navarra. Un tren diurno que cubria el trayecto Barcelona-Hendaia descarrila al entrar con exceso de velocidad en un cambio de agujas en la estación de Uharte-Arakil (Navarra) causando 22 muertos y 80 heridos. Veintidós muertos al descarrilar un tren en Navarra por exceso de velocidad Abril *1 de abril: el arquitecto español Miguel Fisac obtiene por unanimidad el VII Premio Antonio Camuñas de Arquitectura. *2 de abril: los presidentes Boris Yeltsin (ruso), y Aleksandr Lukashenko (bielorruso) firman el Tratado de Unión de sus respectivos países, que permite a ambos mantener su soberanía y fortalecer la cooperación. *2 de abril: científicos del Consejo Superior de Investigaciones Científicas (CSIC) español consiguen demostrar que un medicamento sintetizado hace años por investigadores alemanes causa la muerte de células cancerosas sin afectar a las sanas. *7 de abril: en Zacatecas (México) se inaugura el primer Congreso Internacional de la Lengua Española, con la presencia de Juan Carlos I, Ernesto Zedillo, y los tres premios Nobel: Gabriel García Márquez, Camilo José Cela y Octavio Paz. *22 de abril: el ejército peruano rescata a sangre y fuego a los rehenes de la embajada japonesa y mata a los guerrilleros del MRTA. Mayo *3 de mayo: en Dublín (Irlanda), se celebra la XLII Edición de Eurovisión. Vencerá la canción del Reino Unido, Love Shine A Light de la banda Katrina & The Waves. *17 de mayo: Laurent Kabila se autoproclama jefe del Estado de Zaire y rebautiza al país como República Democrática del Congo. *17 de mayo: Gerry Adams, líder del Sinn Fein (brazo político del IRA) acepta la oferta del primer ministro británico, Tony Blair, de establecer un diálogo bilateral para alcanzar la paz en Irlanda del Norte. *30 de mayo: España ingresa en la estructura militar de la OTAN. Julio *1 de julio: Gran Bretaña devuelve Hong Kong a China después de 156 años de colonia. *4 de julio: la sonda espacial Mars Pathfinder de la NASA, toma contacto con la superficie de Marte. *4 de julio: Bimenes se convierte en el primer concejo en declarar la oficialidad de la lengua asturiana dentro de su territorio, originando una reacción en cadena entre varios municipios asturianos. *13 de julio: Miguel Angel Blanco, concejal de la población de Ermua por el Partido Popular, es asesinado por ETA; cuyo secuestro, tres días antes, logra una movilización popular contra el grupo terrorista nunca vista hasta entonces. *28 de julio: en Bolivia, un grupo de arqueólogos descubre finalmente los restos del Che Guevara (héroe de la Revolución Cubana). Estos actualmente reposan en Santa Clara (Cuba). Agosto *31 de agosto: en París, fallece en un accidente automovilístico la princesa de Gales Diana Spencer. Septiembre *1 de septiembre: la fiscalía francesa que investiga el accidente donde murió Lady Di confirma que el chófer conducía con un nivel de alcohol mayor al permitido. *8 de septiembre: en el puerto de Montrouis (Haití), mueren 500 personas al naufragar un transbordador. *30 de septiembre: la ciudad de Alicante (España), sufre las peores inundaciones de su historia tras una lluvia de 270,2 mm en pocas horas que causa 4 muertos. El Júcar se desbordó en algunas zonas de Valencia. Octubre *9 de octubre: el paso del Huracán Paulina por México, causa la muerte de por lo menos 230-400 personas y daños por 80.000 millones de pesos (MXN 1997) tras afectar los estados de Guerrero y Oaxaca. *13 de octubre: en Bilbao, miembros de ETA asesinan al ertzaina José María Aguirre Larraona. Los etarras pretendían colocar bombas ocultas en maceteros con la intención de perpetrar un atentado en la inauguración del Museo Guggenheim Bilbao, en el cual iban a estar presentes los máximos representantes de las instituciones vascas y españolas. *18 de octubre: en Bilbao se inaugura el Museo Guggenheim Bilbao, que convirtió a la ciudad en un reclamo turístico, atrayendo a visitantes de todo el mundo. *30 de octubre: en Irlanda, Mary McAleese gana las elecciones presidenciales. Noviembre *Se inicia un fenómeno El Niño de gran intensidad que causa daños en varias regiones en el mundo, en particular se producen grandes inundaciones en el norte y centro de la costa peruana y en Ecuador, el fenómeno se extiende hasta el año siguiente (1998). *6 de noviembre: en la ciudad de Badajoz (España) en la madrugada, las intensas lluvias provocan una riada que mata a más de veinte personas. El país entero se vuelca con la ciudad y se inicia la reconstrucción de las zonas devastadas. *9 de noviembre: en la Isla Margarita se clausura la VII Cumbre Iberoamericana. *9 de noviembre: en Madrid (España) en la explosión de una gasolinera resultan dos heridos graves. *17 de noviembre: España- 11 muertos y más de 40 heridos en Melilla tras la rotura de un depósito de aguas situado en la zona alta de la ciudad.Una ola de veinte millones de litros de agua arrasó todo lo que encontró a su paso, sobre todo viviendas, comercios y vehículos. *19 de noviembre: entre Pereira y Dosquebradas (Colombia) se inaugura el primer viaducto que conecta ambas ciudades en el departamento del Risaralda. *En Japón termina la más exitosa saga de animé Dragon Ball GT. Diciembre *13 de diciembre: en Guadalajara (México) el Fenómeno del Niño provoca la única nevada registrada en 116 años (la anterior fue en 1881). *22 de diciembre: en la comunidad de Acteal, en el municipio de Chenalhó (Chiapas, México), grupos paramilitares mexicanos (probablemente pagados por el Gobierno) asesinan a 45 indígenas. Fallecimientos *1 de enero: Townes Van Zandt, cantautor estadounidense. *2 de enero: Joan Coromines, filólogo español. *5 de enero: André Franquin, dibujante belga (Gaston Lagaffe) (n. 1924) *5 de enero: Burton Lane, compositor estadounidense (n. 1912) *15 de enero: Helenio Herrera, entrenador argentino de fútbol. *17 de enero: Clyde Tombaugh, astrónomo estadounidense. *23 de enero: Richard Berry, cantante y compositor estadounidense. *17 de febrero: Darcy Ribeiro, antropólogo, escritor y político brasileño. *19 de febrero: Deng Xiaoping, político chino. *14 de marzo: Fred Zinnemann, director de cine austríaco. *15 de marzo: Victor Vasarely, pintor húngaro. *16 de abril: Emilio Azcárraga Milmo, ex presidente de grupo Televisa, fallece en su yate en Miami *3 de mayo: Narciso Yepes, guitarrista español. *9 de mayo: Marco Ferreri, cineasta italiano. *20 de mayo: Virgilio Barco, ex presidente colombiano. *8 de junio: Amos Tutuola, escritor nigeriano. *20 de junio: John Akii-Bua, atleta ugandés. *2 de julio: James Stewart, actor estadounidense. *15 de julio: Gianni Versace, Diseñador Italiano *4 de agosto: Jeanne Calment (nacida en 1875), la persona más longeva de la historia, fallecida a los 122 años. *10 de agosto: Conlon Nancarrow, compositor mexicano de origen estadounidense (n. 1912). *21 de agosto: Abdul Rahim Ghafoorzai, político y diplomático afgano. *31 de agosto: Diana Spencer, princesa de Gales. *2 de septiembre: Viktor Frankl, psiquiatra austríaco, fundador de la logoterapia. *5 de septiembre: Madre Teresa de Calcuta, religiosa albanesa. *7 de septiembre: Mobutu Sese Seko, presidente del Zaire (1965-1997). *29 de septiembre: Roy Lichtenstein, pintor estadounidense. *4 de octubre: Gunpei Yokoi, trabajador japonés de Nintendo. *6 de octubre: Magdalena Cuillery, escritora y periodista mexicana y francesa. *13 de octubre: Joan Rafart i Roldán, historietista español. *18 de octubre: Roberto Goizueta, presidente de The Coca-Cola Company. *29 de octubre: Anton Szandor LaVey, fundador de la Iglesia de Satán. *30 de octubre: Samuel Fuller, director de cine estadounidense. *7 de noviembre: Mochín Marafioti, productor, conductor argentino. *21 de noviembre: Guadalupe Martin del Campo Monroy, luchadora social y política mexicana. *22 de noviembre: Michael Hutchence, vocalista australiano (INXS). *19 de diciembre: Masaru Ibuka, industrial electrónico japonés, co-fundador de Sony. Arte y literatura *6 de enero: Carlos Cañeque obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Quién. *Arturo Pérez-Reverte: Limpieza de sangre, segunda entrega de la serie de Las aventuras del capitán Alatriste. *José Saramago: publicación de su novela Todos los nombres. *Miguel Argaya publica Curso, caudal y fuentes del Omarambo. *Curro Romero obtiene la Medalla de Oro de Bellas Artes, concedida por primera vez a un matador de toros. Ciencia y tecnología Astronáutica *12 de febrero: lanzamiento del observatorio espacial radioastronómico japonés Haruka. *21 de abril: lanzamiento del satélite español Minisat 1. *4 de julio: la sonda espacial de la NASA Mars Pathfinder se posa en la superficie de Marte *15 de octubre: lanzamiento de la sonda Cassini-Huygens hacia Saturno. Biología *22 de febrero: En Roslin, Escocia, se anuncia que una oveja adulta llamada Dolly, nacida en julio de 1996, ha sido clonada *4 de marzo: El presidente estadounidense Bill Clinton prohíbe destinar fondos federales para cualquier investigación en clonación humana Consolas y VideoJuegos *Nintendo saca a la venta su ultima consola de mesa a base de cartuchos la Nintendo 64 *Sale a la venta en España uno de los videojuegos más valorados de la historia: Final Fantasy VII para Playstation. Deporte Atletismo *Campeonato del Mundo de Atletismo: Se celebra la sexta edición en Atenas (Grecia). Automovilismo *Jacques Villeneuve se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. Baloncesto *NBA: Los Chicago Bulls ganan su 5º anillo derrotando a los Utah Jazz por 4-2. *ACB: El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón. *Liga Nacional de Básquet argentina: Boca Juniors se consagra campeón por primera vez en su historia en la Liga. Vence en la final a Independiente de General Pico (La Pampa) en la serie final por 4-1 y genera un festejo muy emotivo en el estadio Luis Conde. El entrenador era Julio Lamas y la figura, Byron Wilson. Balonmano *El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa de Europa de Balonmano. Ciclismo *3 de enero: Miguel Indurain pone punto final a su carrera. Hockey *El FC Barcelona, campeón de la Copa de Europa de Hockey sobre patines. Fútbol *El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Recopa de Europa de fútbol al derrotar por 1-0 al París Saint Germain, en la final disputada en Rotterdam (Holanda). El gol del conjunto azulgrana lo marca Ronaldo, de penalti. *Balón de Oro: El brasileño Ronaldo, del FC Barcelona e Inter de Milán, es designado mejor futbolista del Mundo del año por la revista France Football. *Fútbol: El chileno Marcelo Salas se convierte el mejor jugador de Suramérica. *15 de junio: El Real Madrid gana la Liga de Futbol. *Liga Mexicana: Campeón del Torneo de Verano: Chivas. Campeón del Torneo de Invierno: Cruz Azul. *Campeonato Nacional de fútbol chileno: Universidad Católica campeón del torneo de apertura y Colo-Colo campeón del toneo de clausura. *Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: América de Cali (9ª vez). *Liga Peruana de Fútbol: Después de 18 años sin copas, el club Alianza Lima se proclama campeón nacional. *Copa Libertadores de América: Cruzeiro Esporte Clube (Brasil) se proclama campeón derrotando a Sporting Cristal (Perú) en la final. *Atletico Nacional campeón de la Copa Interamericana *Campeonato Ecuatoriano de Fútbol: Barcelona S.C. alza su decimotercera corona nacional en su palmarés. Fútbol Americano *22 de junio: (Liga Europea) World Bowl '97 (o World Bowl V). Final de la Liga Europea llamada World League que enfrentó a los Barcelona Dragons contra los Rhein Fire. Ganaron los Barcelona Dragons por 38 a 24. Esta fue la primera y única final conseguida por el equipo catalán. *Superbowl: Patriots vs. Green Bay. Rugby *Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. Tenis *Wimbledon: Hombres: Pete Sampras a Cédric Pioline. Mujeres: Martina Hingis a Jana Novotná. *Roland Garros: Hombres: Gustavo Kuerten a Sergi Bruguera. Mujeres: Iva Majoli a Martina Hingis. *US Open: Hombres: Patrick Rafter a Greg Rusedski. Mujeres: Martina Hingis a Venus Williams. *Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Pete Sampras a Carlos Moyá. Mujeres: Martina Hingis a Mary Pierce. Cine Estrenos *1 de enero: Shooting fish (Como pez en el agua, Enamorados de lo ajeno) de Stefan Schwartz. *21 de marzo: Mentiroso compulsivo de Tom Shadyac. *9 de mayo: El quinto elemento de Luc Besson. *23 de mayo: El mundo perdido: Parque Jurásico II de Steven Spielberg. *27 de junio: Hércules de Ron Clements y John Musker. *2 de julio: Hombres de negro de Barry Sonnenfeld. *9 de septiembre: Cube de Vincenzo Natali. *17 de octubre: The Devil's Advocate de Taylor Hackford. *26 de noviembre: Flubber de Les Mayfield. *12 de diciembre: Los Boys de Louis Saïa. *19 de diciembre: Abre los ojos de Alejandro Amenábar. *19 de diciembre: Mejor imposible de James L. Brooks. *19 de diciembre: Titanic de James Cameron. *25 de diciembre: Jackie Brown de Quentin Tarantino. *25 de diciembre: Un hombre lobo estadounidense en París de Anthony Waller *''Martín (Hache)'' de Adolfo Aristarain. *''Starship Troopers'' de Paul Verhoeven. Todas la fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Música *Aerosmith: Nine Lives *Alejandro Sanz: Más *Ana Belén: Mírame *Ana Torroja: Puntos cardinales (álbum) *Anahí: Anclado en mi corazón *Andrés Calamaro: Alta suciedad *Aqua: Aquarium *Aventura: Generation Next *Backyard Babies: Total 13 *Barricada: Salud y rocanrol *Backstreet Boys: Backstreet's Back *Bee Gees: Still Waters *Björk: Homogenic *Blink 182: Dude Ranch *Blonde Redhead: Fake Can Be Just As Good *Blur: Blur *Bob Dylan: Time Out Of Mind *Bobby Pulido: Llegaste a mi vida *Buena Vista Social Club: World Circuit *B'z: Survive (19 de noviembre) *Café Chorale: Ritmos latinoamericanos *Camilo Sesto: Camilo superstar *Celia Cruz: Duets *Celine Dion: Let's Talk About Love *Chay Vdvoëm: Я не забуду *Children Of Bodom: Something Wild (16 de febrero) *Chumbawamba: Tubthumping *Collective Soul: Disciplined Breakdown *Cyndi Lauper: Sisters Of Avalon *Daft Punk: Homework *David Bowie: Earthling *David Bryan: Lunar Eclipse *Depeche Mode: Ultra *Dover: Devil came to me *Duran Duran: Medazzaland *Enrique Bunbury: Radical sonora *Eros Ramazzotti: Eros *Fluke: Risotto *Foo Fighters: The Colour and the Shape *Green Day: Nimrod *Hanson: Middle of Nowhere *Hugo Blanco: Y su nueva Rondallita *Janet Jackson: The Velvet Rope *Jon Bon Jovi: Destination Anywhere *José María Cano: Luna *Judas Priest: Jugulator *Julieta Venegas: Aquí *Kate Ryan: Ella Elle L'a *Koshi Inaba: Magma (29 de enero) *Limp Bizkit: Three Dollar Bill Y'All *Los Jaivas: Trilogía: El Reencuentro *Los Tigres del Norte: Así como tú *Los Tigres del Norte: El jefe de jefes *Los Piratas: Manual para los fieles *Los Tres: Fome *Lucero: Piel de ángel *Maná: Sueños líquidos *Mariah Carey: Butterfly *Marilyn Manson: Remix and Repent *Metallica: Reload *Michael Jackson: Blood on the Dance Floor *Molotov: ¿Dónde jugarán las niñas? *Motley Crue: Generation Swine *Mónica Naranjo: Palabra de mujer *Murder City Devils: Murder City Devils *Nek: Laura no está *Nightwish: Angels Fall First *Oasis: Be Here Now *Orquesta Salserín: Entre tú y yo *Otpetye Moshenniki: Из цветного пластилина *Pedro Guerra: Tan cerca de mí *Paul McCartney: Flaming Pie *Portishead: Portishead *Puffy AmiYumi: SoloSolo *Radiohead: OK Computer *Rammstein: Sehnsucht *Ratt: Collage *Reset: No Worries *Rhapsody: Legendary Tales *Richie Sambora: Undiscovered Soul *Rick Wright: Broken China *Rosendo: Dame algo (n.S.O.) y Agradecidos... Rosendo (Tributo) *Sasha Sokol: 11:11 *Shakira: The Remixes *Silverchair: Freak Show *Simple Minds: The Promised *Siniestro Total: Gato por liebre, Cultura popular, Así empiezan las peleas y Sesión vermú *Soda Stereo: El último concierto *Spice Girls: Spice World *Sr. Chinarro: El porqué de mis peinados *Sugar Ray: Floored *Supertramp: Some Things Never Change *Symphony X: The Divine Wings of Tragedy *Testament: Demonic *Tarkan: Ölürüm Sana *Texas: Say What You Want *Thalía: Amor a la mexicana *Thalía: Nandito Ako *The Chemical Brothers: Dig Your Own Hole *The Corrs: Talk On Corners *The Crystal Method: Vegas *The Offspring: Ixnay on the Hombre *The Prodigy: The Fat of The Land *The Verve: Urban Hymns *Tierra santa: Medieval *Travis: Good Feeling *U2: Pop *Vader: Black to the Blind *Whigfield: Whigfield II Televisión Arquitectura *Colombia: víaducto Pereira-Dosquebradas Premios Nobel *Física: Steven Chu, Claude Cohen-Tannoudji y William D. Phillips *Química: Paul D. Boyer, John E. Walker y Jens C. Skou *Medicina: Stanley B. Prusiner *Literatura: Darío Fo *Paz: Campaña Internacional para la prohibición de las minas antipersona (ICBL) y Jody Williams *Economía: Robert C. Merton y Myron Scholes Premios Príncipe de Asturias *Artes: Vittorio Gassman *Ciencias Sociales: Martín de Riquer Morera *Comunicación y Humanidades: Václav Havel y CNN *Concordia: Yehudi Menuhin y Mstislav Rostropovich *Cooperación Internacional: El Gobierno de Guatemala y la Unidad Revolucionaria Nacional Gutemalteca *Deportes: Equipo español de Maratón *Investigación Científica y Técnica: Equipo investigador de los yacimientos de Atapuerca *Letras: Alvaro Mutis Premio Cervantes *Guillermo Cabrera Infante Referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Años 1990